Over the past dozen years the Oregon Social Learning Center has conducted programmatic studies regarding childhood and intra-family aggression. One of the outcomes of that research was a highly effective treatment program, at least as used in an insulated research setting. Two years ago the first large scale study of that program is a field setting was undertaken. While that evaluation is not complete, preliminary analyses indicate that implementation problems did detract from the treatment impact of the program. Consequently, this proposal requests support for work on several objectives related to implementation of the program in real world settings. Two objectives related to the current field evaluation. The others are: a) further refining the treatment program, b) therapist training procedures, c) study the relationship between clinical performance and client outcome, d) increase trainee performance while enhancing their professional and personal goals, e) integrate into the program procedures for maximizing client performance, f) improve the client identification procedures, g) try various models for integrating the program in existing agencies, h) apply theories of knowledge transfer to the agency recruitment efforts, and i) develop more field oriented assessment procedures. To accomplish these objectives, several tactics will be employed. The most important is one of successive implementation trials. Secondly, project personnel will participate in an in-house treatment clinic. Finally, for objectives d and e, relevant variables will be identified and alternative interventions tested using either comparative or repeated measure designs.